The life of Emily Loren
by Starsarecool2
Summary: Emily Loren the daughter of the biggest gangster in Saints Row the third, Phillipe Loren. Learn how she makes her way from a daughter to the next big gang leader. I wanted to make to a learn along the way story so leave comments so I can make it better every chapter. Rated M for language and stuff that may come up.
1. In The Rain

It all started in the rain. I don't remember what happens and what the hell this thing on my arm is. Its fucking crazy like some kind of Tron gear or something. There are scratches on my arm right above this thing like I tried to scratch this thing off, like it almost hurt me so bad I couldn't help but try to take it off.

"Where the hell am I." I had said with confusion.

"Emily!" that voice sounded familiar like someone I know. I turned to see my uncle behind me getting out of his car.

"There you are, I was so worried about you. Clyde called saying something in the lab went wrong and you needed help."

"What the hell happened? One minute I'm standing right next to Clyde testing new weapons next thing I know I'm here standing in the rain."

"What ever happened we can talk about it later we need to get you to the hospital, you look beat up."

I then jump into his car, feeling tired I fell asleep on the ride to the hospital. I wake up surrounded by my uncle Shane, my best friend Clyde, and my father. My father looked worried as he always was but I could feel anger towards Clyde as if it was all his fault.

"Honey, how are you feeling? Are you Ok? Are you hurt?" My father had asked with concern.

"I'm fine dad, I just don't remember what happened."

The doctor walks in explaining the situation.

"Well everything seems alright just a few cuts and bruises but there is one thing we are concerned with, is that device latched onto your arm. We did try to remove it but at every chance we took your heart rate would slow down. Further analysis showed that the device is connected and is now a part of you. "

"What do you mean a part of me!" I said with a voice full of frustration.

"I mean that you have been given a device that will possibly be a part of you for the rest of your life."

"Well that's just freaking perfect now I'm a human computer, can I get dressed so I can go home."  
After getting dressed Clyde comes through the door and looks at me with sad eyes.

"I... Emily I'm so sorry I didn't mean for you to get hurt, we were just testing I didn't think it would be this drastic, I thought everything would be ok." The look on his face showed guilt and I could not help but wonder what happened.

"Clyde what happened to me and what the hell is this thing on my arm?"

"It's an intonation ascendancy bracelet. " Clyde had said to me as if he tried to confuse the hell out of me.

"And can you put that in some fucking English I'm already confused enough as it is." I had said with anger.

"It means you can control the vibrations in sound."

Holy shit was he serious. I can control sound, like everything! Does that mean that I became a living weapon. Something used to destroy, but how long would it be before my father finds out. How would he react. Would he use me or hide me from the world. At that moment I decided to use this weapon to my advantage. I decided to make my own gang.

"I want to make my own gang." I said with determination.

"You know, I can read narrations."

"Yeah I what to... Wait what did you just say?"

"I don't know you had that look on your face like you wanted to do something cool so I imagined you narrated your plans in your head. Plus it was in a movie I saw a few days back..."

"Yeah whatever, **cough**cough** NERD **cough**cough**"

"Your an ass you know Emily."

"Yeah but I'm the sexiest ass you know."

"Sure." He laughed.

As we left the room, me struggling out the door and Clyde helping me out I saw my father staring at me. I think he was confused on why I would such a thing. Thing is I didn't even know that myself. I had forgotten along with everything after it.

"Honey are you ok?" he had asked for the second time.

"Dad I'm fine, what happened to you? I thought you had business with Killbane."

"I had told him the situation and the girls are taking care of it, he understood."

"Oh, Ok dad." As we all got up to walk out the front doors of the hospital I saw Kiki and Viola out by my fathers limo waiting for him.

"Well dad it seems you have business to take care of." I had told him with a hug.

"Do you need a ride home honey?"

"No I'm fine, Clyde and I have business to take care of."

"Be safe Emily."

"Ok, bye dad."

I waved a goodbye to my father and got in Clyde's car and we drove to his place on Arapice island.


	2. Honest AIB

As we drove to Clyde's I couldn't help but see it was different, like I knew it was under construction but I didn't think it would finish this fast and get this big.

"Clyde what happened to the place?" I asked him

"I got it renovated. I added a penthouse for me and some extra rooms for weapons testing and science junk."

"When did all this happen, we were only gone for what, a few hours?"

"Yeah they must have finished not to long ago."

As we entered the building he took me to one of the new rooms. I looked around seeing targets, test dummies, and a few... Is that a sex doll?! What the fuck man! You know what, I'm not even going to ask, this is his place, his stuff... What the hell !

"Dude, the fuck."

"What was that Emily?"

"Oh, No nothing I just saw a se-I mean spider! I saw a spider!"

"So...here we are, now we can test out this thing and see how to work it."

"Clyde you realize we can't always call it a thing, it has to have a name."

"How about A.I.B. its short for a..."

"Clyde I get it, so you made "A.I.B." , how does it work?"

"Well, it seems you need sound."

"No shit Sherlock I kinda know that, now how I control sound is what I'm asking."

"Try saying something, maybe if you imitate an object something might happen." Clyde had said with confusion.

"Sure, I'll try."  
I tried thinking of what to say... A gun. Maybe if I imitate a gun I could shoot things from this tech on my arm.

"Pew." I said with confidence.

Nothing happened. What the hell nothing happened! Does this thing even work or what? With confusion on my face I look at Clyde.

"What the hell was that?" Clyde asked.

"I tried to imitate a gun but it didn't work."

"Maybe because that's not the sound a gun makes stupid."

"Don't call me stupid you ass!"

"Well if you did things right I wouldn't be such an ass!" yelled Clyde.

"Geez you dick! I'm going to go listen to music, don't bother me."

I took the elevator to the penthouse floor and saw that he put the stuff I left here the last time I stayed over. There was my IPod ( thank god ) some of my clothes and... my underwear on top it all. Nice Clyde, Nice. I stuffed all I could into one bag and took my IPod and sat on the couch. As I searched through the songs I had heard Clyde coming towards me and saw him sit on the couch.

"Emily, you know we have to learn how to use A.I.B. thing before something happens."

"I know Clyde but you know you don't have to stress me out with this crap."

"Your right, then lets take a break and start again later."

"Sure man, I'm going to go up to the roof for a while."

"Yeah sure Emily. I'll join you up there later."

I walked to the elevator and went to the roof. I sat on the railing ( like a badass ) searching through the song list I found a pretty good song, Sweet Nothing by Calvin Harris featuring Florence Welch. Like always I stared up into the stars and started to sing.

" You took my heart and you held it in your mouth And, with the word all my love came rushing out And, every whisper it's the worst, emptied out by a single word There is a hollow me now... "

As I continued to sing I heard Clyde come up. The it came to the Beat break, that's when things got crazy. You remember how the bracelet could power like sound vibrations and stuff, well that's what happened. I guess it took the music I was listening to, amplified it by a hundred, and shot it out of my hand. Every beat from the song shot out of my hand like a freaking gun, it was so strong it was like someone pushed me back off of the railing and to the ground.

"It isn't easy for me to let it go, cause I swallow every single word and every whisper, every sigh eats away this heart of mine and there is a hollow in me now..."

"Oh crap Emily. Stop singing, that thing is going crazy! We have to stop it!" Clyde yelled.

I... I couldn't stop singing. Every time I tried to stop it felt like I was having a heart attack, so I sang until the song was over, everything nearly destroyed, and me on the ground 5 near death heart attacks later. Clyde as usual hiding behind something came out and ran towards me.

"Emily are you alright? What he hell happened? Why where you singing the whole time? should I call..."

"CLYDE SHUT UP! I'm fine now can you help me up?"

Clyde picked me up and walked me to the elevator. How the hell did we survive that?

"Well we can never go to the roof again anytime soon. Emily what happened?"

"I don't know. One minute I'm sitting on the railing singing and the next minute I'm getting flung to the ground by this thing."

"What do you think activated it?"

"I think when I started to sing it may have recognized the song and shot out the beats one by one through my hand."

"That might be the thing that we needed. Lets go to the lab and fix this thing."

We walked down to the basement where his lab was and I sat in one of the chairs next to a big table with tools and stuff on it. Clyde sat next to me and began to take apart the outer layer of the A.I.B. to get inside and reprogram it.

"Now that we know how A.I.B. works lets see if we can reprogram and rebuild it. This may take some time."

"Cool I'll just listen to music and this time I won't sing, I promise."

I put on my headphones and waited two hours before Clyde finished with his changes to A.I.B. When I looked A.I.B. looked less clunky, more easy looking, and... Oh My God, IT WAS PINK! My favorite color Ahhhhhh!

"Ok now A.I.B. is more durable and easier to process." Clyde explained.

"And pink!Ok so what can I do now that you fixed it."

"Now you can sing without blowing up the city when you want, just press the button on your palm and sing. I also made look better for you so you don't start bitching' about it later."

"Whatever. So now that we know how to work the most dangerous weapon in the city all we need is a gang, right?"

"Pretty much yeah, but there is probably more to it then we know. Let's get to Shane's place he might know what to do next."

"Good idea, he can help us for sure."

I grabbed my stuff headed to the car and we drove to Shane's nightclub in Henry Steel Mills to see what he could do to help us in this situation.

* * *

**Author Note's  
**

**Hey so I fixed it a little just FYI... yeah umm bye.**


	3. What A Saint

We drove through the town from arapice island to Henry steel mills When...

"Hey Clyde, you know how you put a button on my palm." I asked.

"Yeah."

"So whatever I touch can activate this thing?"

"No, you see your finger I marked, the one on your glove."

"The middle one?"

"Yes, that's the only thing that can turn it on. When they touch it should glow."

"Ok one last question."

"What?"

"How am I suppose to turn it on when my finger can't reach?"

Clyde stopped the car in sudden realization.

"You know what Emily there was something I forgot to do in the lab before we left. How about we go back later and fix it."

"Sure guineas."

Clyde drove the rest of the way with no hesitations but I could see it was bugging him. As we came to the night club entrance I saw that the place was packed from the door to the parking lot.

"Damn, Shane knows how to run a business. Come on Clyde we need to get in there and find Shane before he gets taken away by his hoes again."

We ran to the doorway and saw a bouncer dealing with some gang I haven't seen before.

"Hey Clyde who the hell are they? I never saw them around here before."

"They call themselves the Third Street Saints."

"What the hell! Is everyone making a gang now?"

"Seems like it. "

We walked to the bouncer. Avoiding the crowd finally got to the front

"Yo Tommy, where is Shane?"

"He's at the usual spot Emi. Just go on in but watch out it's gang night, you know them Morning stars on Saturday."

"Tell me about it. Thanks Tommy!"

"Anytime!"

We walked through the door and saw Shane up on the balcony with a bunch of girls. As we walked up the stairs we were stopped by some guy with glasses wearing purple.

"Hey girl, where you going too I'm right here"

"And you are?"

"The name's Johnny Gat. Its ok no need to get excited."

"Yeah sure thing Gat. If you would just get out of the way I would be the happiest girl in the world."

"Come on don't be like tha-"

"Johnny what the hell are you doing?" said a girl in purple with a ponytail and anger on her face.

"Come on Shaundi don't be like that."

As that Gat guy walked away to talk to that girl Shaundi me and Clyde slip through the crowd up the stairs to Shane.

"Who the hell was that?" Clyde asked.

"I have no idea but it looks like he and that girl came with those guys in purple outside."

"I think we might have some competition."

"Better hope not."

I saw Shane with a couple girls just a few feet over. Damn Shane is nearly drunk again, better save his ass from himself.

"Shane!" I called out to him.

He got up looking at me and slowly walked over.

"Well what do we have here, an under aged girl walked into my club."

"Shane don't bullshit me, we need to talk."

"Follow me, we can talk about it in my crib."

We walked over to the bar were right behind was a doorway to his crib. As we walked through the doors we saw it was trashed. What the fuck happened? did he get robbed or something.

"Take a seat, don't mind the mess I had a party."

"Damn, some party. Anyway Shane we need you to help us."

"So you rampage through town, get hurt, walk up with a thing on your arm, and want something already."

"I want to make a gang."

"Whoa girl! Slow down, you know what it takes to make a gang."

"So your saying you'll help me."

"I didn't say that and I'm not saying I'm agreeing to it nether, but you need to show me how bad you want this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you would need more than just two people for a gang, you need to get more people for one. "

"I can do that."

"Then you would need weapons..."

"Ok"

"And you need money."

"shit, where am I going to get money."

"Oh I don't know maybe get a job!"

"Shane that's going to take forever."

"You better think of something, well I'm of to tend to the bitches."

Shane walks out with drinks in hand. God damn what do we do.

"I guess there was no help here Clyde."

"I don't think so. Shane just gave me the best idea."

"What is it?"

"How about we make weapons and sell it for profit for the gangs in the city."

"So what your saying is that you want us to die when we are fighting them."

"No, we make a whole bunch of weapons and choose the best to keep for ourselves then sell the weaker ones to the gangs."

"That's not that bad. But how are we going to make hundreds of them."

"Leave that to me."

As we left Shane's room we saw some Saints leaving as well. I saw that guy Johnny. What a dick, he is a saint.

"Come on Clyde let's go."

"Yeah ok."

Me and Clyde drove back to his place. When we walked through I immediately lied on the couch and fell asleep.


	4. Is That A Stage Name?

The next day I woke up and saw Clyde fell asleep on the couch too. It looked like he was working on something last night, I wonder what it was. I got up to see all this stuff he probably made last night. Looking at it I saw some shoes, swords, machine gun things, and other cool stuff. I looked at Clyde and saw him still sleeping so I walked to the kitchen to make some coffee... What the hell?! He has no coffee! That lazy ass can make weapons in the middle of the night but can't buy coffee. WOW!

"Damn it Clyde." I said to myself.

I walked over to the couch and kicked him over and off the couch onto the floor.

"What the Fuck! Emily why would you do that? I could have died!"

"And we are all so lucky you didn't drama queen, now can you get up and fix my hand please."

"Don't have to."

"Why?"

"Because I figured out all your problems with double the power!"

"Wait what?"

"Yeah I made another one for your left hand."

"Great so now I'm going to get knocked out, rampage, and end up in the hospital again."

"No I got that figured out."

"How?"

"Science!"

"Ok... not really an answer but I'll take it. Well slap that thing on and lets continue."

Clyde grabbed the other glove and just put it on my hand.

"Wow is that -"

"Ok now don't scream this might hurt a little."

"Wait, what do you mean a little?"

Clyde pressed a button and it felt like it was digging into my arm with a fucking fork. It lasted a second but felt like forever.

"WHAT THE HELL CLYDE!"

"Are you ok?"

"Ok? Am I OK? What do you think? I just got stabbed like a thousand times!"

"That's what may have happened last time after you blanked out."

"What the fuck man. Well thank god it's over now can we just sort through the weapons you made."

"Ok well you need to pick out the ones you think your gang would need most then we can choose the ones a gang would want to buy from us."

"Well whats first?"

"First we have the shoes. There are these roller skates that retract when you click the two stars together."

"Umm keep that. that looks cool but it's not really a weapon."

"It could be of some use when your running from the cops."

"That's true, what else? " I put the skates into my pile.

"There is this grenade launcher gun."

"Give it away"

"There's a shock hammer."

"Away"

"This sword"

"Keep and sell"

"This sniper"

"Keep one for me and sell the rest"

"Well that's it"

"Well that was boring."

"Come on then let's grab some breakfast and figure out how we are going to sell this shit."

We drove to that stupid food joint grits and Tits. I mean like really who the fuck names a restaurant that, I mean really.

"Are you fucking serious Clyde?"

"What?"

"Out of all the places you choose here."

"So your saying that I have to pay and go to the place you want to go?"

"Yes because I can kick your ass glove or not."

"Well they have some good food"

"Yeah if you like a shitload of boob in your pancakes."

"So, you hungry?"

"Whatever. just get me some pancakes and get the fuck out."

"Yeah ok."

As soon as Clyde walks in the restaurant what do I see? Killbane... That is the first time I've seen him in public since he went all superstar. Hmm that's weird where is Angel. What the hell is going on in this city? Clyde came back with the food and jumped in the car.

"Hey Clyde. what happened to Angel?"

"Didn't you hear he got into a fight with Killbane and lost."

"Since when?"

"Like a few days ago."

"Well what is Killbane doing now?"

"Umm, I think Killbane is making a gang of Luchadores now."

"Oh my God that's so perfect."

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"Just wait."

I get out of the car and make my way towards Killbane. I walk through the crowd like I'm somebody and automatically everyone moves out of my way.

"Killbane!" I call out to him. Then everyone goes quiet and Killbane turns around. Just by looking at my face he could tell who I was. He looked at me and I looked back with confidence.

"Well, Well if it isn't Loren. Your father talks a great deal about you, what would you like?"

"I'm glad we can skip the introductions. Well word on the street is that your making an organization of some sort."

"Why yes. Yes I am, and what business would you want with that?"

"You see, I would like to make a business proposition for you at The Syndicate Tower two months from now to discuss offensive weaponry."

"I see well I will sent my associate Jungle to discuss some of these matters beforehand."

"Thank you for your time."

"No, thank you."

As I walked away I saw the crowd around Killbane form again. Getting back into the car I saw the confusion in Clyde's face.

"What?" I asked Clyde.

"Oh, nothing."

"Shut up Clyde."

"You looked so professional out there."

"Well at least I got a buyer."

"So what's going to happen next."

"We meet up with this guy named jungle. He is supposed to show up later."

"And where is he going to meet us?"

"I don't know, killbane said he would just meet with us."

On our way back to Clyde's I see two green trucks parked outside. Could it be that Jungle guy. So we walked up to the Penthouse floor and saw someone sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys glad you came back so soon." The voice said as if he had already made himself at home. " The name's Jungle. Nice to meet you ." He stood up and stared right at me.

"So I take it your Killbane's associate." I had asked.

"Please call me Jungle."

"Is that some kind of stage name?" Clyde had whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok then Jungle, Let us get to business." I had suggested.

"Let's."

We walked over to the table where we had placed the weapons.

"So what are you looking for Jungle?"

"Well I need something for big men, like strong ass, steroid taking, Men."

"I think your looking for the Grenade launcher, it very heavy. Something for your men." said Clyde pointing at the Launcher.

"This seems perfect for the specialist, I'll take it. How much for a thousand."

"Are you serious?" said Clyde.

"Of course He is serious. Ok so that would be fifteen hundred for one. You know these, very expensive."

"Ahh of course. We hope to get this by the time of the meeting with Killbane."

"Yes, nice meeting you. We will take that check so you can be on your way."

"Well nice doing business with you ."

Jungle walks to the elevator and leaves. with no hesitation Clyde places the order to the factory.

"Well that was something." I said sitting down to breakfast.


	5. Daddy

The day after Clyde took me to the factory to put in Jungle's order for a thousand grenade launchers. We walked through the door when I realized...

"Clyde how did you get a factory, a building with your own penthouse, and all your money?" I asked in curiosity.

"When my dad died I got all his stuff from the will. He told me to use them to make a life for myself."

"Damn Clyde your dad must care, like a lot."

"Yeah well what about your dad?"

"My dad couldn't care about me more than he does now."

"What are you talking about? Didn't he come to the hospital to see if you were alright?"

"That doesn't change anything."

"What does that mean?"

"When I was born that was around the time my father started making the Morning Star. My mother didn't like the idea and decided to leave him but before she could leave she got tangled into a scandal with Morning Star and got 20 years jail for it."

"How did you find out?"

"Before my mother got arrested she put Shane down as my legal guardian. She told him to tell me all this when I was old enough so that I could know the truth." I turned towards Clyde with a look that said that I did not want to continue the conversation.

"Come on Em don't be like that. I'm sorry I brought up your dad, I mean I know you don't live with him and you two don't talk much but you should try to get close to him. You never know when you could lose him like I lost my dad."

"Sure Clyde, whatever you say. Can we just get out of here before I start crying."

"Yeah"

We walked through to his office and gave the woman in charge of the factory the order and exited the building. I couldn't help but think about what Clyde said. I mean all I heard was my mother's side of things but never took into thought of what my father meant to do. Maybe I should get to know him better.

"Clyde can you drop me off at the tower?"

"Sure Em."

When we got to the tower I got out of the car and stopped.

"Clyde, what happens if he finds out?"

"Don't worry Emily he is your dad, if you explain he will understand."

"I hope so..."

I walked up to the doors and opened them slowly to see Kiki and Viola DeWynter waiting there like they expected me.

"Hello Emily, your father has been waiting for you." Kiki said.

"Clyde called saying that you wanted to meet with him." Viola followed. "Please follow us."

I followed them to the elevator to my father's office. When I walked through the door he stood up, walked towards me, and hugged me. He hugged me like I was gone for years when it's only been a few days.

"I missed you."

When he said that I cried so hard in his arms. When he let go he told the twins to leave and we sat.

"Dad I'm sorry I've avoided you all this time. I just couldn't get over what happened with mom."

"I understand how you feel not having your mother around and I would like for us to fix this."

"I would like that."

We sat there talking about what had happened in my life ever since I left to the day I ended up in the hospital. I had told him about the AIB and what it did. Then...

"Dad ever since AIB was attached to my arm I realized that it was powerful and that I would have to live with this for the rest of my life. I know that if I don't act fast something is going to happen and that's why I decided to make my own gang."

"You are just like your mother, always thinking ahead, thinking of what will happen without a second thought. Now I am not saying I agree with you making a rather life threatening decision but I trust you and I believe you are taking the right path given the circumstances."

"Wait what? Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be."

"No I just thought that you wouldn't agree with me."

"Now Emily, I know you can do it and if you fall I'll be here to catch you."

I ran over to him and hugged him as hard as I could. "I love you, dad."

As the day ended he told me about some of the gangs like the Luchadores, the Deckers, and a little on the Morning Star. He also told me about the 3rd Street Saints and how some of them "Popped up out of nowhere" and that Kiki and Viola where looking more into it. I was curious though, about those saints, they seemed different.

* * *

**Author's Note Time:  
****Hey there just wanted to say sorry it took so long. I'm caught in the middle of making the story and getting these OCs organized. Also wanted to thank MDGeistMD02 for the reviews and helping me figure out what to write next. Hopefully I can get some action stirred in this story o' mine.**  
** Thanks for reading so far!**


	6. A Decker?

I woke up in my old room, my old room in the tower.

"Damn, did I fall asleep?"

I got out of bed and over to the door to see who else but the DeWynters, crap do these girls like waiting for me to open the door to them or what?

"Good morning Emily, your father would like you to accompany him in one of his meeting." Said Viola.

"Why would he want me to go to one of his meetings?"

"He said it could help you business wise." Kiki added.

"Ok, Lead the way."

We walked from my room the meeting which wasn't really a far walk actually. When we walked in the meeting didn't start yet, thank god. I mean I wouldn't want to open the door to a few people having a meeting and me just stand there like an idiot. I greeted my father and took the seat next to him.

"Emily I invited you to this meeting because I want to show you the basic needs of an organization. Today we will be joined by two other organizations, one I have heard you have met and the other you have not."

"You mean Killbane?"

"Yes and another, Matt Miller the leader of the Deckers."

"Deckers?"

"We will start as soon as they arrive."

We had a good 15 minutes watching the twins set up the presentation when the other two gang leaders walked in. I sat there and watched as Killbane and Jungle walked in and took a seat next to the twins. Then what I guessed was the other gang leader Matt Miller walked in with a girl who dressed almost similar to him and he took the seat next to me. The meeting was to begin...

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I have called this meeting to help resolve the syndicate's financial issues. Ladies..." My father had called to the twins.

"Thank you sir." They stood up and walked towards the screen where there presentation was. "From the past few months the syndicate has lost almost a few million dollars on car damages, building repair, and jail money. we suggest tha-"

"Don't you think this meeting is a little boring?" Whispered the Decker leader. I was a little confused from the comment. "Here watch this..." He played around the pad on his arm and the presentation went crazy. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What the hell!"Shouted Viola.

"Excuse us sir, we have some technical difficulties." Said Kiki.

As the sisters tried to fix the presentation I turned to Matt.

"Did you do that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean the meeting needed a little more something if you ask me."

"That was pretty cool. Hey your Matt right?"

"Why yes I am, and I believe that you are Emily Loren."

"How did you know that?"

"Well I do have eyes and ears everywhere."

"That's kinky." He looked strangely at me and blushed.

"What! Wait no that's not what I meant!"

"Your funny Matt!" I giggled. When I said that I could see that he had blushed even harder, if even possible. By that time the two sisters had gotten the presentation under control and continued. It took exactly 2 hours, 4 minutes, and 52 seconds for the meeting to come to an end (yes I was that bored). As I got off of the chair, my ass as numb as a tranquilized animal, It didn't take long for me to put the equation together...

Matt = Gang leader (possibly in need of weapons)

Emily = Poor MoFo (with weapons) in need of money to create her own gang

Matt+Emily=** "Hey Em you should ask Matt if he would like to buy some weapons"**

Or _a really cute baby..._

But you know what, forget that last part I'm too young for that.

"Matt, your the leader of the Deckers, am I correct?"

"Indeed."

"May I interest you in a business proposition on weaponry?"

"Well considering the fact that Killbane suggested that I buy my weapons from you I would have to say yes."

"Well I'm glad that we meet today. Is there someone I can talk to about weapons handling?"

"Yes there is, Kirsten!" He called over to the girl who came with him. She walked over in a hurry.

"Yes, Matt." She had answered.

"Kirsten this is Emily Loren. She has a business proposition for us."

"Hello Emily, I'm Kirsten." She confirmed.

"Well I will leave the conversation to you two." And with that Matt walked out of the room. Now it was me and Kirsten.

"So Kirsten, tell me about the gang so I can get a general idea of what weapons would fit best."

"Well our gang is basically a Gothic cyber-punk styled group. We have a majority of men but our specialist are women."

"Well that's a good start. It seems that I have a pretty good amount of info."

"Are you serious? That is it?"

"Yup, I mean you don't need that much information to tell someone that they need a weapon."

"Then we are done?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I can go home and hack someone."

We both walked towards the door to see Matt. Matt walked over to Kirsten and it looked like he told her to leave, then he walked towards me.

"So I believe that everything went smoothly." Matt asked.

"Of course, just make sure someone comes over to this address..." I handed him a paper with Clyde's building address. "To pick out the selected weapons tomorrow."

"I'll make sure to come as well." He smiled.

"See you there."

We both walked to the entrance, I hugged my father goodbye, waved at the twins, and walked to Clyde waiting in the car.

"Clyde we have a new client."

"When do we meet them?"

"Tomorrow."

"Do you know what they want?"

"Got it all planned out."

"Then let us get to pickin' shall we."

"Let's"

* * *

**Author note's time:**

**Ok so some of you might already know what kind of weapons the Deckers have but some don't so I am going to post the next chapter about that. Also keep in mind all the stuff that happens from this point on so you can be like "oh so that's what that meant" and stuff...**

**Anyway thanks for reading...**


	7. Power Armor

"Did you get what you needed?" Clyde asked.

"Almost just hang on." said Emily.

"Hurry up!"

"Be a man Clyde, just hang on."

Emily took a duffel bag ad filled it with the prototype weapons Clyde had made before to show the Deckers. She quickly grabbed the bag and ran out of the room leaving Clyde to clean up after her.

"Clyde I'll bring them up, try to clean up a little."

"Whatever."

Emily walked down to the entrance and waited for the Deckers to arrive.

"I wonder when they'll get here."

Just then two solars drove in and parked in front of the girl. The first to get out of the car was Matt followed by Kirsten and two more Deckers.

"Wow I didn't expect all of you but whatever it takes to make your choice its good with me." She sighed. "Follow me."

They walked walked to the elevator to the 9th floor, the living area. Emily took the bag and placed it on the coffee table.

"Are those the weapons?" Matt asked.

"Yes these are, now if you would please take a seat." Emily explained as she opened the bag taking out the first weapon.

"First we have the shock hammer. This hammer is very light weight and easy to use. You can program it for the amount of uses to come out of it."

"That looks so cool." Said the girl that came with them. Weird she didn't really match the whole Decker goth look.

"Maybe my girls could wield one of those." Said Kirsten.

"Good idea Kirsten." Matt added. "Well take them."

"Good, next we have Nocturne. This is one sharp sword so I would be careful."

"Can I see that?" The male Decker asked.

"Sure, be careful." As Emily handed him the sword it slipped from his hand and it caught her on her arm. It hit A.I.B. When she looked at her arm her eyes got bigger. The sword didn't even scratch her.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked.

"I'm so sorry." Said the one male Decker.

"Everyone I'm fine, I'm fine. Just an accident."

"Well that is one heck of a gadget you have there." The one girl said.

"Yeah well I guess I'm lucky I wore it today." Emily said trying to sound relaxed. "So will you be taking the sword as well?"

"Well from the fact that it cut your coffee table in half I'll have to say yes." Said Matt.

"Coffee table..." I looked at the table. "Damn well, That will be umm... 5,000 for each hammer and 6,500 for the Nocturnes."

"Great well take 2 thousand each."

"OK, We take checks so whenever your ready."

"Great When will we be expecting these?"

"By nearly two months from now there will be a meeting in the Syndicate tower that is when all weapons will be finished."

"Good I'll be sure to be there. Could I have your number?"

"Ohh Matt you dog you!"

"No I meant so I could know when the meeting is. Not that I wouldn't want your number for other purposes. Not that I don't want to hang out with you or something. But I mean tha-"

"Matt Just give me your hand."

"OK"

When Matt gave her his hand she took out a pen and wrote her number on it.

"Would you like to hang out sometime?" Matt asked.

"Sure." Emily blushed.

"Great meet me at the power plant tomorrow at 12.'

"OK see you there."

As they finished there conversation the girl walked up to Emily with a check.

"Matt I'll give her the check, could I talk to her for a while?" said the girl.

"Sure I'll be in the car." Matt waved and walked with Kirsten and the other Decker to the cars.

"Hello Emily, my name is Leah. I heard that you are making a gang."

"Yes but to tell you the truth I don't really know what to do now. I don't really have the right connections."

"I think I can help, see I know someone who might be able to help but you will have to do a little something first."

"What is that?"

"She is in a bit of a problem see. she got herself arrested and she needs to get out."

"What happened?"

"Well the Morning Star saw her as a threat and decided to get rid of her."

"What do you need me to do?"

"So you'll do it?"

"No not yet, there is one more thing I need from you?"

"What?"

"Tell me why would I need her?"

"You need her because she knows how to make a gang."

"Ok now tell me this... Is she your sister?"

"... Yes."

"I'll do it."

"Great meet me at the police station in a week."

"I'll be there."

Her cellphone rang so right away I knew she had to go. She walked out and I could have sworn I heard her say thank you but I wasn't too sure. Well my first mission . Cool but if this girl was really put away by my father I can't let him know, I don't know how he would react. I think I need a makeover,you know change my style so people don't recognize me. I need to find my gang style.


	8. You Jelly

Today I went to the salon. I decided to stick with my usual long black hair, But I didn't know what else to do with it. It took me a while but I think I got it.  
I'll get pink highlights! Perfect, nothing says you respect your gang than coloring your hair after it. It took a good hour for them to color my long hair, and good thing it was an hour or I would be late for my dat- MEETING with Matt. When I got out of the salon I saw that Johnny Gat guy again, talk about horrible timing. As I tried to get away without him seeing me guess what... He saw me. Shit.

"Hey girl!" Gat called out to me.

"Well if it isn't... you again. You know I have a name too."

"Well I never got to get your name that night, mind telling me."

"It's Emily." I muttered walking away hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Well Emily, what are you doing in a place like Steelport?" He said as he followed me.

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I'm just a guy trying to help his gang's fame expand."

"Gang?"

"The 3rd street saints... Now don't tell me you don't know the saints. Haven't you seen the stores, merchandise, big ass billboard signs everywhere."

"Well truth is I don't give a fuck."

"That's a shame."

"Guess so if you're having to explain what a 'Saint' Is to every 15-year-old girl in this god forsaken place."

"Wait... your 15?"

"Yeah, and I guess your too high to tell."

"You know for a 15 yeah old you sure don't look 15."

"That's what you get for living in a town where there is a law for kids to even be seen outside, So I decided to blend into the older crowd, you know get some fresh air."

"That's smart actually!"

I stopped to look at the tall male. "You know what else is smart, telling me why you want to know all this."

"Truth is I don't know, I see a connection to you and I can't quite see what it is yet."

"Johnny.. you are one weird sonofabitch."

"Yeah well aren't we all. Listen my plane leaves for Stilwater tomorrow if you want you could come hang with me sometime." He said with a grin.

"Fuck. You."

"That's the idea." And that was the last thing he said as he walked away. What did he mean by I'm the connection? Whatever, I can't let this get to me now I have to get to that power plant.

* * *

**At The Power Plant ! **

* * *

I walked up to a Decker at the entrance of the power plant and asked him for Matt, so he directed me into the plant to a party. There I saw a sea of blue... Then I saw Matt, I watched him walk up to me. I couldn't move, like I was in some kind of trance or something.

"Hello Emily."

"Hey Matt. So what's this party for?"

"We just like to party sometimes you know. Hope you don't mind."

"No I'm fine as long as I have fun!"

"Cool, follow me."

"OK."

I followed Matt to a private room and sat on the couch as he got us some (**NON-ALCOHOLIC**) drinks.

"So Matt I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" He asked as he sat next to me.

"Why did you invite me here?"

"I just thought that you would like to come to a party."

"Really?" I moved in closer.

"Really!"

"You sure about that?" I got closer.

"I'm sure." He moved in closer.

We looked at each other. Then... He kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked with surprise.

"I guess I wasn't really sure after all..."

I giggled. "Your such a n00b."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that you should try to get to know me better before you start something."

"Then why don't we try?"

"Where do we start?"

We spent the rest of the evening partying and talking. I asked him what kind of music it was that was playing and he said it was Dubstep. Dubstep? Maybe I could use this to up my game on fighting. I also got dirt on all the gangs in Steelport such as the Luchadores and Morning Star, and I know what your thinking "Oh Emily your dad leads the Morning Star how do you not know so much about them already?" Well maybe because I haven't lived with my dad for like a whole year, but other than that I got to know Matt better and I think I 'Like' him like him. Anyway as the night progressed me and Matt decided to ditch the room full of hard core party Deckers and walk around the plant.

"So Emily, I must ask who that person was the day we meet? You know the one in the car."

"You mean Clyde? He's just a really good friend of mine. I've known him since forever."

"So he really knows a lot about you huh?"

"Sure why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason."

"Oh Matt." I hung onto his arm. "Your so cute when your jelly."

* * *

**Jelly - jealous**

**Just thought I'd point that out for you. Anyway thanks for reading these chapters! **

**Please if you can Review! Thanks.**


	9. Club Party

**Haven't type in a long time was sick blah blah couldn't ring myself to type blah blah you know the story now.  
So this chapter involves music so you can skip that if you want... it's all in bold.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning thinking about Matt... Matt, what do I do if he finds out I'm making a gang? I'm sure he'll understand but for now I have to make sure I actually make the gang first. I should visit Shane to see if he could help me.

I had Clyde drive me down to Shane's. He seemed very irritated by the fact of him driving me everywhere, well not my problem. When we got there it looked like the place wasn't even open yet so that meant I could get him talking before he gets drunk. I walked into the club and saw him at the bar.

"Hey Shane!" I called out taking a seat next to him.

"Shh girl! I'm fighting the biggest hangover ever."

"Geez sorry party master, just needed some help."

"Like what?"

"Like gang help."

"Wait you where serious?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your the daughter of the biggest gang leader in Steelport."

"And you don't expect me to follow in his footsteps."

"That's not a good enough reason."

"How about the fact that I have the world most dangerous weapon stuck to my arm and going to the army and having them use me as a super weapon is probably a bad idea."

"I see your point."

"Yeah so that's why I need help."

"What kind of help."

"I need a gang."

"Sorry I can't help in that department."

"Ok how about a logo?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well our gang is based on music."

"Music?"

"Long story."

"OK... how about sound waves?"

"Like how?" Shane then grabbed the napkin next to him and a pen from his suit pocket.

"Like this." He drew three curved lines all of which looked like those things that you would see next to the speaker on an IPod when you turn the volume up.

"That looks cool!"

"And I was thinking that since this is related to sound then how about the gang be named beat."

"Beat?"

"Yeah like the Beat of a drum."

"How did you get all of this so fast."

"Well it's the first thing that popped into my head."

"Are you fucking high?"

'What?!"

"There is no way in hell someone can think of shit like that in a matter of minutes."

"Don't underestimate the power of Shane."

"Yeah right, you high."

"Ok truth is Clyde called and told me about it."

"That bitch."

"So I've been thinking about it for awhile."

"Well glad you did or we would be here for days."

The whole time me and shane started thinking or gang themes and what everyone should wear. We had a little disagreement with the color when a girl changed Shane's mind telling him he would look hot in pink, how lovely. When our conversation came to an end I saw that the club was opening maybe we can make this place a gang territory.

"Shane if we were a gang you think you would let us use this place as a crib?"

"If you can prove yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't just let some motherfucker all up in my crib if all there going to do is shoot and kill. That's bad for business. You gotta show me that there is something I get in return."

"Like what?"

"This is a club."

"Yeah."

"There is music."

"Ok now I get what you saying." I got up on the second floor and talked to the DJ.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Shane said to himself.

"Hey people ready to party?" I shouted out to the group of party ready people.

"YEAH!"They shouted.

The music started.

* * *

I walked over to the bartender and told him to pore me a glass of soda.

**Right, right, turn off the lights**  
** We're gonna lose our minds tonight**  
** What's the deal, yo?**  
** I love when it's all too much**  
** 5 a.m. turn the radio up**  
** Where's the rock 'n roll?**

** Party crasher, penny snatcher**  
** Call me up if you're a gangsta**  
** Don't be fancy, just get dancy**  
** Why so serious?**

** So raise your glass if you are wrong**  
** In all the right ways, all my underdogs**  
** We will never be, never be anything but loud**  
** And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks**  
** Won't you come on and come on and**  
** Raise your glass!**  
** Just come on and come on and**  
** Raise your glass!**

** Slam, slam, oh hot damn**  
** What part of a party don't you understand?**  
** Wish you'd just freak out**  
** (Freak out already)**  
** Can't stop, coming in hot**  
** I should be locked up right on the spot**  
** It's so on right now**  
** (It's so fucking on right now)**

** Party crasher, penny snatcher**  
** Call me up if you're a gangsta**  
** Don't be fancy, just get dancy**  
** Why so serious?**

** So raise your glass if you are wrong**  
** In all the right ways, all my underdogs**  
** We will never be, never be anything but loud**  
** And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks**  
** Won't you come on and come on and**  
** Raise your glass!**  
** Just come on and come on and**  
** Raise your glass!**  
** Won't you come on and come on and**  
** Raise your glass!**  
** Just come on and come on and**  
** Raise your glass!**

** Oh shit! My glass is empty**  
** That sucks!**

** So if you're too school for cool**  
** (I mean)**  
** And you're treated like a fool**  
** (You're treated like a fool)**  
** You can choose to let it go**  
** We can always, we can always party on our own**

** So raise your (oh, fuck)**  
** So raise your glass if you are wrong**  
** In all the right ways, all my underdogs**  
** We will never be, never be anything but loud**  
** And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks**

** So raise your glass if you are wrong**  
** In all the right ways, all my underdogs**  
** We will never be, never be anything but loud**  
** And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks**  
** Won't you come on and come on and**  
** Raise your glass!**  
** Just come on and come on and**  
** Raise your glass!**  
** Won't you come on and come on and**  
** Raise your glass for me!**  
** Just come on and come on and**  
** Raise your glass for me! **

* * *

I walked to the bar where Shane was. He had that look on his face that said 'What the shit was that and where the fuck did it come from?' Which brought a smile to my face.

"What about that?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What do you mean?"

"That's not what I meant."

"But you said that this was a club and it had music..." My words slowed down when I came to realize. "OMG you wanted me to dance!"

"Not exactly dance but more like chat with people."

"Oh fuck you Shane you wanted me to be one of your whores."

"I did not. A matter of fact you would have made a great Escort."

"Oh so you did want me to whore myself out for money, well you know what Fuck you I'm going to sing and that's final."

"Oh and what if I kick you out of my club."

"And what if I commit second degree murder! You know who my dad is."

"Well you have a point there. Fine you can sing."

"Yay. You can pay me for the song later I have to go home now. Bye!" I grabbed my things and walked away.

"Yeah bye... Wait PAY!"

* * *

**Author Note Time!  
**

**Well here we are... Music.  
**

**I do not own the song Raise your glass by P!nk because well P!nk owns it.**

**There is going to be a lot more songs so don't be all like dough bag and say 'we don't want songs'. You need songs there good for your vocal cords as well as your ear exercises. Plus A.I.B. requires music to function so deal with it and you never know you might find that one song you have been searching for all your life and the take it on a honeymoon and make sweet music together! Anyway RANDOMNESS thanks for reading leave a review or two don't care.**


	10. Fashion?

It's been 5 days from when I met Leah. The last two days me and Clyde have been putting in orders for gang uniforms and personalized weapons. I can't believe that his factory workers can basically make anything. That's like the most amazing thing I could ever want if someone fan make anything for me. Damn I would make that person make me a toaster that can shoot burritos. That would be fun!

Clyde and I had spent the day in that stuffy factory telling everyone how to make the things so they didn't mess up. It was weird telling people what to do but I guess I have to get use to it.

"Emily, what do you want to do for your jacket?"

"Surprise me."

"Are you sure?"

"Well they did everything fine so far so why not let them get this one."

"But you didn't even give them any detail on it."

"Sure I did, I told them to make it long enough to cover my ass and to make at least a few designs so I can pick one."

"OK if you think it will work."

"Stop treating me like a little girl Clyde! I can make my own decisions, my way, when I want to!"

"Emily... I..."

"Clyde I'm so sorry I... I don't know where that came from."

"Emily I think we've been here for too long, let me take you home."

"Clyde I... Maybe your right. Let's go."

"OK go to the car, I'll meet you there I have to finish some designs up."

I walked out of the factory. What was happening to me? I'm getting moody and all stressed. Maybe I just need a little R&R. I should plan a trip for us somewhere. Maybe the beach or a day at the club. Whatever I do I should plan it with Clyde. I got in the car and sat there, just staring at the door waiting for Clyde to pop out and drive me home.

"Clyde."

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you carrying me?"

"You fell asleep in my car and I didn't want to wake you so I'm carrying you to your bed."

"Your so weird Clyde. Like a big brother kind of weird."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Whatever."

The next day when I woke up I felt refreshed almost, like a huge balloon swept me away for the night. Clyde picked me up and we drove to the factory to pick up our orders. Finally I can get the last few things I need and make the damn gang. When we walked in I was taken to the dressing rooms to try out my outfit.

"Follow me And we can choose your jacket." The woman outside of my dressing room said. When I came out I had a pair of shorts that where white with a pink trim, a regular pink tank top on, and those shoes Clyde made, you know the ones that where around knee height and had that thing where if you click the two red stars together they turn into skates. When we walked to the show room I saw 5 jackets. Immediately I saw it, A hooded jacket with straps on the front to hold on to my figure and the Beat logo on the left shoulder. It was perfect! As I grabbed the jacket I put it on and it felt like I could take over the world as the coolest looking MoFo in town.

"Is that your choice ?" The woman asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Great choice."

"Totally!"

Clyde walked out of the dressing room and one look at him and whoa... He was fucking hot. He had a plaid dress shirt in pink and black with a white T-shirt underneath, long black pants with a pink and black belt, and the shoes looked like O.M.G., pink and black!

"Damn..."

"I know right, I do feel damn." Clyde said with pride.

"What about me?" I did a little spin around.

"You look wow."

"I know right, I do feel wow."

"Is that her outfit?" He pointed at an outfit with a black shirt and white shorts with pink trim and black heeled boots to complete the design.

"Who?"

"That girl you said you where going to break out tomorrow."

"Yeah and I know for a fact that she will want to join."

"How do you know?"

"Well that night when I met her sister I did a little snooping around Kiki and Viola's files and found her. Her name is Laila and before she got taken away she was so close to making another gang when the Deckers hacked into her computer, found her, and got her arrested."

"Wow, so what does that have to do with her joining us?"

"The only thing she needed to complete her gang was organization and trust."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she never had anyone to help her. It was just her and a group of people."

"So if we get her to trust us we can get her to bring her gang and get them to join our gang."

"Exactly, so if we add her people with our organization we have a complete gang."

"That's perfect, but how do you know they will trust you as the leader?"

"I'll just have to earn their respect."

"Ok then, let's do it."


	11. Rescue Me!

The last few days where the longest days I've ever had. Full of singing at Shane's club making money, getting gang outfits ordered, getting my outfit ready for today when I meet Leah at the police station. The only thing I'm worried about is if her sister can really help me. I walked over to the police station to see that Leah in the station waiting for me.

"Emily!" She called to me.

"Leah, where is your sister?"

"She came back from court just an hour ago and is being sent to the chair later today. We need to find her cell and get her out before then."

"So she is being put back into her cell about now. Do you know how to get there?"

"No. That's why your here."

"OK, yeah that's REALLY helpful." I said sarcastically.

Then two cops walked by talking about how unfair it was for some girl to be put to the chair without evidence. I walked over to the cops and asked about the girl.

"Hey guys, who are you talking about?"

"Why hello miss, we are just talking about the recent news about a prisoner." Said the first cop.

"Who would that be?"

"A girl by the name of Laila. She got the chair just like that, no evidence at all." The second added.

"That's a shame, wish I could help."

"Yeah if I were the chief I'd file for more evidence before I use police power to kill someone."

"Hey, I got a great Idea. My friend here is the best lawyer I've ever met. I bet if she get's to meet the girl she can see if she could save her." I said with a fake tone.

"Well..." The first cop paused.

"Come on man give the girl a try. She's pretty fine." The second cop whispered to the first.

"Ok, I'll show you the way."

"Thanks boys." I said as I touched the second cop on the chest to walk to Leah. Damn that man had some nice pecks.

"Leah let's go."

"Where?"

"To Laila."

"How do you know her name?"

"These nice police officers told me. They are willing to help us."

"Cool?" She said confused as hell.

We followed the two cops up to the top floor of the station. Ha! station more like Alcatraz. When we got to her cell I saw her sitting on her bed, head in the palms of her hands. Crying.

"Hey you got visitors." The first cop announced.

The girl looked up. Leah walked in and sat next to the girl as I asked the two cops to leave for a moment. Idiots...

"Leah what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save your ass."

"Who is she?"

"Emily Loren, she's the one that's here to help."

"Loren, as in Phillipe Loren the one who put me here."

"Laila come on, We need to get out of here just trust her."

"I'd rather take my chances and break out myself."

"And die." Leah said sadly. "I'd rather side with an enemy than see my sister die."

"I'm not an enemy." I said to the sisters. "I'm just here to help."

I saw the two cops talking with other meaning that it was almost time for Laila to get sent to the chair, we had to leave now. I took my bag and grabbed my new jacket out. I put on the jacket and popped the hood up to hide my face I then called Clyde for backup.

"We need to go!" I said as I set up my speakers and turned the A.I.B. on. "Like now!" The Song Started.

"What are you going to do sing your way out?" Laila asked.

"**_Let's Go._**" I said as I looked at Laila with a serous look.

**_ Make no excuses now_**  
**_ I'm talking here and now_**  
**_ I'm talking here and now_**  
**_ Let's go!_**  
**_ Your time is running out_**  
**_ Let's go!_**  
**_ I'm talking here and now_**  
**_ I'm talking here and now_**

I made my way out of the jail cell, Laila and Leah slowly behind me.

**_It's not about what you've done_**  
**_It's about what you doing_**  
**_It's all about where you going_**  
**_No matter where you've been_**  
**_Let's go!_**  
As I walked towards the cops I raised my hand and took aim.

**_Let's go!_**

**_[instrumental break]_**

I hit one cop to the ground, the other hid in one of the open cells and called for backup.

**_Let's go!, let's go!, let's go!…_**

We ran down to the end of the hall where there where about 6 more cops waiting for us.

**_There ain't no better time_**  
**_I'm talking here and now_**  
**_I'm talking here and now_**  
**_Let's go!_**

**_Right now is where you shine_**  
**_I'm talking here and now_**  
**_I'm talking here and now_**

I had Leah and Laila run towards the front door while I took care of the cops.**_  
_**

**_it's not about what you've done_**  
**_it's about what you doing_**  
**_it's all about where you going_**  
**_no matter where you've been_**  
**_let's go!_**

As the cops gathered around with guns in hand Clyde had come just in time.**_  
_**

**_let's go!_**

**_[instrumental break]_**

As I hit the cops behind me Clyde shot the ones guarding the front and took Leah and Laila and the ran outside.

**_let's go!, let's go!, let's go!…_**

**_let's make it happen_**  
**_ooh, let's make it happen tonight_**  
**_let's make it happen_**  
**_ooh, let's make it happen tonight_**  
**_let's make it happen_**  
**_ooh, let's make it happen tonight_**  
**_let's make it happen_**  
**_ooh, let's make it happen tonight_**

I ran out of the police station and jumped into the Clyde's car.

_"**let's go!**_" I shouted as we drove away from the crime scene.

I popped my hood back and relaxed myself into my seat. I was pooped.

"So Emily how did you know that Laila was my sister?" Leah asked.

"I guessed." I responded.

"... You guessed? What if she wasn't my sister and I asked you to save her?"

"I would have left you on your ass."

"What? Not even if she was important."

"Hey you saying I'm not important?" Laila protested.

"I don't care if she was important or not, she is your sister and you should just deal with the fact that she's going to be the only one who has your back when you need her most." I Shouted. The car was quiet.

"Thank you..." Said Laila. "...If it wasn't for you I'd be dead or worse."

"Yeah your welcome."

* * *

Author Note Time!

Well thanks 4 reading sorry it took so long.

Disclamer: I do not own the song or the lyrics.

**Song:Let's Go**

**Artist: Calvin Harris ft. Ne-Yo**


	12. So We're A Gang Now?

After we dropped off the girls at Leah's apartment I immediately got a text from Leah that said "Hey Emily! It's Leah thx for saving my sister! P.S. Your friend is pretty cute sent me the digits sometime K ;P See ya soon!" I couldn't help but send an lol with Clyde's number. I wonder how she got my number? Damn Decker.

"Who was that?" Clyde Asked.

"Your Girlfriend!." I laughed.

"My what? Whatever, when we get back I wanna check out A.I.B. so I can look for any damage."

"Whatever lover boy."

"Your weird..."

* * *

**Clyde's Lab**

* * *

When we got to Clyde's we got to the lab and took a seat so he could look for any damage in A.I.B. I watched as Clyde grabbed his tools and took a seat next to me.

"Now then let's take a look." He said a he opened A.I.B.

"What do you think might have broken it?"

"Well like last time I found a little bug in the system but that could have been when you fell off the railing the first time A.I.B. was activated so I'm just making sure."

"Ok..."

"Hang on, found something... This might hurt a little." I felt a pinch that hurt like hell.

"Dude your definition of this might hurt a little fucking sucks!"

"Sorry, almost done."

As Clyde finished up and closed up A.I.B.

"So what did you find?" I asked.

"I found something in the mainframe that wasn't there last time. Don't worry I got rid of it."

"What was it?"

"A bug. What does that mean? That I don't know yet."

"So while you figure that out now what?"

"We Wait and see I anything happens."

"Sure... Let's go eat I'm starving."

"Yeah"

As we walked up to the living area we saw Laila sitting on the couch.

She turned and waved at us. "Hey guys just came by because I need to talk to you."

"Clyde this is the second fucking time this has happened seriously get a fucking security system or something!" I said to Clyde.

"Yeah whatever." He said to me like he wanted his place to get robbed.

As we sat down next to Laila she started to talk.

"So guys we never got to properly introduce ourselves, I'm Laila Remers."

"Hi Laila I'm Emily Loren and this is Clyde Xander. What do you need."

"Well I came here today because I want to help you."

"Help how?"

"I want to be your choreographer."

"Oh that's coo- Choreographer?!"

"Yeah I've been thinking and with a cool dance beat, some moves, and combine that with some kick-ass weapons and your perfect."

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you fought when you broke me out don't you think that you can use that to your advantage."

"How do you mean?"

"You could hold public concerts with police escorts so that when a gang attacks you the police will think that your defending yourself and you'll never get in trouble. You'll have to cover up that little mishap that happened earlier today though."

"That's a great idea." Clyde jumped. "I could remodel everything to look like normal concert equipment so they will never suspect anything."

"Well if he thinks it's a great idea sure but the only thing I'm worried about is when there's no concert and we still get attacked."

"Then we make it a surprise concert, no one will be the wiser and there will be plenty of pedestrians blocking them from you from being attacked."

"...Ok we'll try your idea but if things fail your going straight back to the drawing board and thinking of something else."

"You got it boss."

"So does that make us a gang yet?" Clyde asked.

"We still need more people."

"Don't worry about that I have a bunch of followers from when I was making a gang I'll gust give them a call."

"Cool, well I guess we're a gang then."

"That' great!"

"And Laila..." Clyde called. "If you need a place to stay you can stay here since we're a gang."

"Thanks I might take you up on that offer."

"Awesome! Now let's go eat I'm starved." They laughed. "No I'm fucking serious if I don't eat I'll faint."

I guess this is the first day of being an official gang...

* * *

Author Note Time!

Thanks for reading, Read & Review please it really helps me out! Sorry for it being kinda short I guess this could be a part of chapter 11 if you think about it...


	13. Pink Is My Color!

**The next morning**

* * *

Ring* ring* My phone rang.

"Fuckin phone!" I moaned. I rolled myself out of bed and grabbed it.

"_Emily, your father would like to meet with you today for lunch. This is very important. -Viola_" Said the text. Damn my dad wants to meet me for lunch and its like 11:28. I got up and walked over to Clyde's room and opened the door.

"Clyydddeee! Wake up!" I yelled.

"Hhhmmmm." Bastard wouldn't wake up so I walked over to him and pulled the blanket away...

"Wake the fuck up!" I yelled as I kicked him off of the bed.

"What do you want?" He screamed.

"I need a ride..." As I jumped off the bed he got up and looked at me.

"Emily..." He grabbed my face. "... What happened to your eyes?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I pushed his hand away. He grabbed the mirror and put it in front of my face.

"My eyes..." I grabbed the mirror from Clyde. "Are so fucking COOL!"

"Uhh Emily?"

"This is soo cool Clyde! My eyes are pink! AAAAAAHHHHH Oh my god!"

"Emily this might be serious..."

"What do you mean?"

"You could be experiencing something from that bug I got from you yesterday."

"But my eyes."

"Can you forget about your eyes for a few minutes?"

"But their pink..."

"Emily!"

"Ok fine."

"We don't know what the bug could have carried so you could be in danger at the moment."

"Like what?"

"I don't know but the sooner I get to analyze the bug the sooner we can find out."

"But I need to get to the tower..." I looked at the clock. It was 11:36. "I need to get there now!"

"Ask Liala for a ride."

"We just broke her out I don't think I can risk that."

"Fine but if you die by the time you come back that's not my fault."

"Thanks, dick."

"Whatever just go get ready."

* * *

**At the Tower**

* * *

I got to the tower just in time. As I got out of Clyde's car I walked up to where my father was.

"Please Emily come this way." Kiki guided me. I walked over to where we were going to eat and then he sat across of me.

"Emily." He called over.

"Dad! What happened to your eye?!" He wore an eye patch and had been stitched all around.

"This is why I asked you here. There is a new organization that go by the name The 3rd Street Saints. They were caught stealing from our the Stilwater branch bank. As I tried to negotiate with them they attacked. Emily they are very dangerous and I'm afra-"

"Your afraid that I'll get hurt. C'mon dad I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know that I just... Don't want to lose you."

"Dad I'm fine..."

"What happened to your eyes then?"

"...Nothing."

"Emily don't lie, I know you hate wearing contacts and that something is going on now spill."

"It's the A.I.B. Clyde found a bug and he thinks somethings happening."

"Do you know who did it?!"

"Dad calm down! This is nothing to be concerned about Clyde has it all under control."

"Hhmm whatever you say. Just know that if your in trouble just remember that I can help you."

"Dad I want to do this on my own."

"Fine, but be careful I don't want you to get arrested like Laila."

"Laila!"

"Yes Emily I know about Laila."

"I, I didn't mean to..."

"Emily as long as your safe I don't care what happens... That and if you get pregnant your grounded."

"Wow dad thanks."

"I'm serious."

"Yeah." I laughed.

We spent the rest of the afternoon eating, then talking. Then around 3 Matt walked into the room. He looked concerned.

"Sir there is something we need to talk about."

" , please I am here with my daughter."

"So sorry sir, Emily... But this is important."

"It's ok daddy I have things to do anyway." I told my dad as I got up.

"Are you sure Emily?" He looked as if he never wanted me to leave.

"Yeah dad, this seems important."

"Bye sweetheart." He gave me a peck on my forehead.

"Bye dad."

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I then got a text, from Matt.

_"Sorry for interrupting your daddy daughter moment something important popped up."_

_"No problem I really had something to do. What happened?" I texted back._

_"Someone we put in prison escaped."_

_"Oh that sounds bad. Well text me later."_

_"Yeah later!"_

Shit I have to get back to Laila fast. I put my phone away and decided to walk back. As I exited the tower I walked pass the military base and saw an explosion. Not even seconds later I saw helicopters fly away with weapons.

"What the fuck was that?!" I shouted.

* * *

**Author note time!**

Well if you haven't guessed it yet the saints are in Steelport now and have already stolen the military's weapons. Crazy how fast the story is moving!

R&R please and thanks for reading.


	14. You said How Much?

"Clyde!" I called out as I entered the building. I ran everywhere only to find him in the lab.

"Emily, Whats wrong?" He said as he set down the lab equipment.

"Their here! The saints they're here."

"Fuck, already? We aren't even ready."

"Emily are you ok? I saw you running." Laila asked as she ran into the room.

"Laila... Grab all your guys, we're having a meeting."

"Ok I'll call them but what's wrong?"

"The Saints are here, they attacked my dad. I don't want to wait long before they attack us." Not moments later me and Laila stared at each other. She pulled out her phone and began calling.

"Emily, I need to show you something." Clyde said as he brought out a glove.

"What is it Clyde?" I looked at the glove. "Umm yeah so you made another glove... p.s. Clyde I'm human I don't have another hand growing out of my ass."

"This isn't for you, it's for Laila and whoever else you want to sing with you."

"So your going to knock the fuck out of her and have her rampage the city, good job Clyde." I laughed as I gave a little applause.

"No! God, Emily can you listen. This is the A.I.B. Mrk 2, This one is more of an A.I.B. that we can take off when needed."

"Yeah rub it in my face! How many did you make?"

"Two for Laila, that's it why?"

"Make two for you and one for Shane."

"Wait your going to have us sing too?"

"Why not? I don't want it to be me and Laila singing while you two sit on your ass complaining about shit we do wrong."

"Fair enough, I'm on it."

"Good." As I left the room to let Clyde work Laila walked up to me.

"Emily I have the gang coming over today. Be warned though, they sounded a bit skeptical about you becoming the leader."

"Are they almost here?"

"They're coming soon. There should be all of them coming today."

"How many?"

"About 200."

"No really."

"Like I said 200."

"Are you sure you were making a gang or were you making a whole new town?"

"Shut up, when I was making the gang people just joined because they were sick of your dad."

"Well at least we have a good motivational speech coming along now. You know go all 'Who do we wanna fight?' And they would answer 'Your dad'."

"Hey at least you know what to tell them."

"Ok you got me there."

I walked down to the lobby level of the building and saw all of them there. As me and Laila walked through the door.

"Hey guys!" Laila said trying to calm the crowd down. They were too loud and too big for Laila to handle. "HEY GUYS!"

"Laila..." I tried to talk to her but she didn't hear.

"GUYS!" She shouted again.

"That's it." I Stood at the edge of the railing and pulled out my gun. BAM BAM! As I fired off a couple rounds the crowd quieted down.

"That's more like it! Now when your in my place you better shut the fuck up!" I yelled.

"Emily where did that gun come from?" Laila whispered.

"I always hold a gun with me."

"Yeah but where do you put it?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Umm." She took some time to think about it. "Not really."

"Good. now go talk to your gang second-in-command." I said to Laila as I jumped off the railing. Laila stepped up and started talking.

"Ok now guys, thanks for coming. I guess now we're an official gang!" The crowd grew wild at the thought. "Now that we're a gang I think it's time to introduce you to your leader. Emily Loren." the crowd was silent as I walked up.

"What happened to Laila!" One gang member yelled.

"Yeah why do we have to follow some bitch, why can't we have Laila?" Another member shouted.

"Oh yeah and how are you gonna follow Laila when you don't have the connections?" I asked them.

"We don't need connections we have Laila!"

"What happens when your asses get arrested?"

"Laila will bail us out!"

"What is so great about Laila?"

"She's nicer that you esse!"

"Oh yeah, well nice doesn't kill. This gun does." I pulled out the gun and pointed it at the Latino male. "Nigga you want me to show you the difference between this gun and being nice." The gang grew silent. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"So who do you think should lead you? Me or Emily?" Laila Shouted.

"Emily!" The Crowd yelled in fear.

"Good because I would have shot your asses back onto the streets." I said as I walked back to Clyde. I stopped behind the door when I heard Laila giving a speech.

"Guys listen, don't hate on the girl. She saved me when I got arrested. If it wasn't for her I would be dead by now. She saved my life in a way that a superhero would and I think she is the best thing to happen to this gang of ours. She may seem mean but once you get to know her then you can see for yourself why I said this. Now are you still in this gang?" She shouted to the crowd.

"Yeah we are!"

"Cool! So later today we are going to categorize all of you into you respected area so we know where you fit best."

I walked away satisfied when I realized that, Hey Laila didn't tell me about any categorizing or organizational thing she was going to do. That sneaky bitch. She saw me walk away and caught me by the arm.

"Hey Emily, you ready for some demonstrations?"

"What demonstrations?" I was worried. What did she mean by demonstrations?

"Well since your case is so unique I thought I would have you show the gang how you do it. You know that laser thing you do with your hand."

"Well how about no."

"Why not? It's good practice for our performance."

"What performance?"

"You forgot about the coverup so we don't get arrested."

"Yeah I guess I did. Clyde made you two gloves so how about we practice together."

"I have to use one of those things too."

"Yeah but yours is special."

"Special?!" She was scared at what I was about to say.

"Yeah, yours can come off."

"What?"

"Lets just get your gloves."

"Ok"

When we got to Clyde he was still working on his gloves.

"Clyde where are Laila's gloves?" I asked.

"On the table over there. Why do you need it?"

"Laila promised the gang a demonstration of the gloves."

"Shit, do I have to make everyone gloves now?"

"No! I'm not giving those crazy motherfuckers our gloves. That would be like letting Killbane be God. Are you fucking crazy?"

"Yeah I could see that. So go test them out and come back here when your done."

"Ok! Laila are you ready to go ambush some Syndicate?"

"Ambush! I said demonstration! And aren't the Syndicate your dad's goons?"

"Hey Clyde said to test it out, plus as long as we don't attack first we're fine! Just like you said."

"Fuck!" She slipped on the gloves. "Screw you Emily and your punk ass brain."

"Why thank you." We gathered the gang and found a good spot to play our little concert for the Syndicate.

* * *

**Author Note Time!**

Yay we got a gang now! how exciting!

Thanks for reading R&R.


	15. Gang Fight

Laila gathered up the gang and spread them out from Salander to Yearwood. In an ally in Yearwood some gang members stayed their waiting to help me and Laila escape. Me and Laila were held up on the lower side of Salander.

"Laila put this on." I handed her her outfit, A.I.B.s, and Mic.

"What is this for?" She held up the outfit.

"Well since your a part of Beat you need the right outfit, right?"

"That makes sense." She jumped into her truck and changed.

"How do I look?"

"Like a princess, Can we start now? A big crowd of people are coming. Oh, and don't turn on the A.I.B. yet we have to get the Deckers' attention first."

"Yeah." Laila parked her truck in the middle of the road and started the music. I popped on my hood and turned my mic on.

"Hey People you ready to party!" I shouted as I jumped in the trucks bed. The people on the street were surprised and went along with it, I meant who doesn't want a free concert.

"Woooh Yeah!" They Screamed."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the song.

**Song-Turn e On  
by:David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj**

* * *

**_[Emily]_**  
_Docta docta, need you back home, baby_  
_Docta Docta, where you at?_  
_Give me something_  
_I need your love_  
_I need your love_  
_I need your loving_  
_You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'_

I jumped of off the truck once I saw a couple Deckers walking towards us. I caught more Deckers attention as I sang, then a female Decker must have been pissed off when I might have been dancing with her boyfriend. Not my fault!

_My body needs a hero_  
_Come and save me_  
_Something tells me you know how to save me_  
_I've been feeling weird, oh!_  
_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

The female Decker shot at me and I hopped on the back of Laila's truck and gave her the signal. Once that female Decker shot at me the rest came to sense and started shooting. Me and Laila turned in the A.I.B. and drove off.

**_[Laila & Emily]_**  
_Make me come alive_  
_Come on turn me on_  
_Touch me, save my life_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_I'm too young to die_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_

I was able to shoot down a few Decker cars while Laila shoot at the ones in front of us. We were headed into Luchadores territory until they pulled a block on us.

_Make me come alive_  
_Come on turn me on_  
_Touch me, save my life_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_I'm too young to die_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_

Laila hit the cars and passed the block with ease.

_**[Laila]**_  
_Oh, you make it, make it right_  
_My temperature is super high_  
_If I scream, if I cry_  
_It's only 'cause I feel alive_

_My body needs a hero_  
_Come and save me_  
_Something tells me you know how to save me_  
_I've been feeling weird, oh!_  
_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

As we entered the Luchadores territory in Yearwood most of the Deckers stopped following us except for one.

_**[Emily & Laila]**_  
_Make me come alive_  
_Come on turn me on_  
_Touch me, save my life_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_I'm too young to die_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_

Entering Yearwood there were Luchadores everywhere so Laila jumped out while the car still drove and me in the back of the FUCKING TRUCK! Before the car crashed into the many Luchadores I Barrel Rolled off.

_Make me come alive_  
_Come on turn me on_  
_Touch me, save my life_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_I'm too young to die_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_

I looked at Laila and flicked her off.

_**[Emily]**_  
_You've got my life in the palm of your hands_  
_Come and save me now_  
_I know you can, I know you can_

_D,D,D,D,Don't let me die young, I just want you to father my young_  
_I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I_

_I,I,I I know you can save me_  
_And make me feel alive_

Half of the Luchadores gone and the one Decker car still after us me and Laila were cornered. I was able to find a way out into an ally.

**_[Laila]_**  
_Make me come alive_  
_Come on turn me on_  
_Touch me, save my life_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_I'm too young to die_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on _

As Laila shot down the few remaining Luchadores we ran into the ally way where the gang was waiting. We jumped into their car and drove back to Clyde.

"What the fuck was that Laila?!" I shouted.

"Sorry I panicked."

"You panicked! I could have died!"

"Again I am so sorry Emily."

"Shit, what about your car?"

"Oh crap, that was my sisters..."

"... HAHAHAHAHA!" I couldn't stop laughing.

"HAHAHAHA" Laila Laughed along.

"You are so dead when your sister finds out."

"HAha I don't really care I'll buy her a new one."

"With what money?"

"The money we'll get when we rob the bank!"

"Hahah... Wait your serious?" I was confused.

"Totally."

"Shit."

* * *

**At Clyde's**

* * *

Clyde was in the lab as usual so we sat done until he noticed.

"Emily how did it go?" Clyde asked.

"It went pretty good if Laila didn't try to fuckin' kill me."

"Again I said I was sorry!" Said Laila.

"Ok so how was the A.I.B. Mrk 2?

"It was fine I guess, super easy to use." Laila said slipping the glove off. "Emily, why do you always wear yours."

"Because her's is a part of her arm." Clyde explained.

"Yeah that's what you get for letting a shit scientist experiment on you." I Laughed.

"Oh, Emily what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing why?"

"Let's go shopping!"

"But you don't have a car." We both looked at Clyde.

"What?" Clyde asked.

"Can we-" I asked.

"No"

"But Please we really ne-" Laila Pleaded.

"No" Clyde cut us off again.

"I will cut you." I said to Clyde.

"Ok, Ok fine!"

"Yay thanks Clyde!" Me and Laila walked back to our rooms leaving Clyde to his work.


	16. Meeting at last

"Emily wake up!" Said Laila.

"Hmm"

"Let's go shopping."

"What? But it's so early."

"Emily it's like 10:30."

"Exactly!"

"Come on we have to beat the early rush."

"Fine." I got out of bed and looked at my phone. Shit today is the meeting.

"Come on Emily."

"Laila do you mind if we go to a meeting when we're done?"

"Yeah as long as we get to shop, Come on!" I changed out of my pajamas and rushed to the car where Laila was waiting.

We went to eat at Smiling Jack's for lunch then shopped around the district. We took our last stop to Planet Saints.

"Hmm so Johnny wasn't Lying about this stuff." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" Laila asked.

"Oh nothing. Do you think this top looks cute?" I held up a shirt.

"Omg it does!"

"Hey girls." A tall male called to us.

"Um hi." I said to him.

"I saw you over here and I thought I might introduce myself. The names Pierce."

"Emily."

"Laila."

"So girls what brings you here today?"

"Just doing some shopping." Laila answered.

"That's cool. Me too I'm here with my friend the leader of the Saints." I looked over to the corner to see the leader standing in front of some racks.

"Hehe that's cool, Laila I think we have to go. Now!"

"But we didn't bu-" I pulled Laila away before she could finish.

"Hey girls where you goin'?"

I pulled Laila to the car and took out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Dad the Saints are here at Planet Saints."

"Ok honey come to the tower."

"Ok dad." I hung up and turned to Laila. "Laila we have to go to the tower."

"But we never finished shopping." She pouted.

"We can come back next time just drive before Morning Star get here."

"Fine."

We drove down to the tower and walked up to my dad's office.

"Dad."

"Emily!" He walked towards me and gave me a hug.

"I'm so glad you are not hurt."

"Dad. I have a meeting with Matt and Killbane can you stay with Laila?"

"Sure go to your meeting."

"Thanks dad." I walked out of the room and Left Laila with my dad.

* * *

**Laila**

* * *

"So you are Laila." Philipe asked.

"Yes " I answered.

"Please call me Phillipe."

"Ok, Phillipe."

"Please have a seat, we must talk."

"Ok." I took a seat next to Phillipe.

"Now I hear that you work as Emily's second in command, Yes."

"Yes I do."

"You are very close to Emily and I think I can trust you more than that Clyde. Ever since The Third Street Saints walked into my city I have become more protective of my daughter."

"I could see why." I looked at his eye patch.

"Yes. Can I trust you ?"

"Yes Phillipe."

"If I ever die I want you to tell Emily first. I do not want you to tell her who killed me, can you do that?"

"Yes but wouldn't she want to know who killed you?"

"I want her to figure that out herself so that she has the courage to stand up against whatever she faces."

"I understand."

"Now I think she should be done with her meeting. Shall we?" Phillipe and I walked out to the conference room where Emily was.

* * *

**Emily**

* * *

"I hope I did the right thing leaving Laila in there with my dad." I said I walked to the conference room.

I opened the door and saw that Killbane was there with Jungle.

"Ah Emily Loren what a pleasure to meet you again." Said Killbane as he stood up.

"Thank you ."

"How are my weapons coming."

"Better than the Shooting Star Press."

"Hoho the lady knows her moves. I like that." He said sitting back down in his chair.

Matt and Kirsten walked into the room and took a seat next to Killbane.

"Ok good we can now start the meeting. Today is the day you get your weapons boys! and Kirsten." Viola and Kiki came in with both the Deckers and the Luchadores weapons.

"Here you go Emily." Said Viola.

"Thank you girls. So here we have the shock Hammer purfect for the girls of the Deckers being both light weight and easy to use but be warned because of the size it can only hold up to 10 uses. Next we have The Nocturne, This sword is very heavy so I recommend this for the men of the Deckers." I gave Matt and Kirsten both of the weapons.

"Thank you Emily." Said Matt.

"And now we have The GL G20, recommended for Luchadores Specialist it can shoot a range of 100 feet and holds 18 per clip. Now because you only ordered one weapon I thought I would even things out and give your men The Annihilator as a gift, free of charge." I gave Killbane and Jungle both of the weapons.

"Thank you for this gift I appreciate it." Killbane said.

"Your welcome ."

"Emily I think it is time for you to go." My dad came through the door. "We have a meeting now."

"Ok dad we just finished up." I walked up to him and gave him a hug before leaving. "Bye dad, I love you."

"Love you too, Emily"

I walked out of the room and saw Laila near the wall.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

We left the tower and drove back to Clyde's.

* * *

**In the conference room**

* * *

"Now that I'm here Let's start this meeting, shall we?" Phillipe announced.

"Your daughter is quite the entrepreneur Phillipe." Killbane complemented.

"Thank you . Now you may begin."

"Thank you Sir. Yesterday one of my boys caught tapes of what could be a new gang." Matt played the tape. "They start off playing music until caught off guard by a gun shot followed by more guns. They proceed to drive off until they shoot a laser like beam from their hands." Matt pauses the video.

"My men were talking about how they didn't stop singing during the fight." Killbane added.

"Yes during the video they do seem to be continuously singing." Matt played the video. "As they entered Yearwood I had my boys follow them for closer observation. You can see the first one jump out of the moving vehicle while the other jumps after. Closer inspection shows that the first figure is Laila Remmers the woman we put in jail but later broke out with the help of the same girl in this video."

"Interesting. Should we eliminate them?" Killbane asked.

"That will not be necessary I have already solved the problem."

"How is that Sir?" Matt asked.

"They have proven their worth and have already joined an alliance with the Syndicate."

"Who are these newbies?" Killbane asked.

"They call themselves Beat. An operation that started a month ago." Phillipe stood from his chair and walked towards the door.

"When do we meet them?" Matt asked in confusion.

" I thought you would have more information on the topic since you just had a meeting with their leader." Phillipe left the two in the room to think.

"Emily Loren." Killbane mumbled.


End file.
